The use of kits containing a select number of products appropriate for use in first aid conditions is known in the art. Typically, such kits consist of a small container into which products predicted to be applicable to a wide variety of first aid situations are included. A drawback of such kits, however, is that certain supplies of medical products found in such kits typically are used up after addressing a single first aid condition. An additional drawback is that no clear cut product usage instructions or resupply directions are delineated for the user. Thus, often the user must purchase a new kit after each use for a first aid condition. This results in the wasteful accumulation of unused products provided in the kit but not utilized in the first aid condition.
In an effort to alleviate such waste, manufacturers have targeted first aid kits for different applications, such as for automobile travel, boating, camping, and the like. With these kits, medical supplies which are predicted to be more specifically suited for the types of injuries likely to occur in these environments are included. However, these specifically designed kits suffer from the same drawbacks in that, after one first aid situation is encountered, the kits are replaced.
What would thus be advantages would be for a first aid kit which was adapted for use in a wide variety of different types of first aid situations. Such a kit would also appeal to a diversity of users by ease in selection and usage of the supplies. Such a kit would appeal to a diversity of users by ease in selection and usage of the instructions. Such a kit would also enable the user to replenish the kit after a first aid situation is encountered without the need to buy a new kit. Such first aid kit would provide quick access to the appropriate medical product for a given type of first aid condition. Such kit would further provide quick access to information regarding different first aid situations so that the users could appropriate and properly use the supplies found in the kit.